Zombie (RDR)
The Undeads or Zombies are enemies found in a Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack, and also as playable characters in multiplayer. Zombies are also primary enemies in ''World of War'' games and similiar First Person Shooter games. Info The Undead, or zombies as they are more commonly called in popular culture, but only rarely referred to as such in Undead Nightmare are, by definition, a type of living being that has either died and been reanimated by the means of magic, science, or an infectious virus, or remains living but has lost higher mental functions due to any of the aforementioned reasons. This incarnation of zombie spawned when Abraham Reys discovered an ancient Aztec mask under the Bull Fighting Ring in Escalera. He took it, thinking that it would grant him invincibility, but instead it turned him into one of the Undead as well and resurrected the dead to Texas, Miami and West Virginia. The Zombies will generally swarm and attack the closest living thing they can get their hands on. They seem to be attracted to sound and fast movement as they are quickly able to determine the location of a discharging firearm. The zombies will rarely attack one another, but there are exceptions. When playing as an Undead Character during the multiplayer campaign the Undead will often ignore the player completely or slowly approach the player in a non-threatening manner, almost as if it is curious. Upon getting in arms reach they will attack but will not sprint and give chase if the player attempts to escape. Sprinting around them will quickly draw more attention to yourself so it is recommended to walk when in their direct presence. Any violent action done in their presence will send them into a frenzy and make them attack the player as they did before the player became undead. Interestingly, Undead animals such as bears will often prioritize a living mount over the undead player and will chase it for quite some time but they will still attack u on foot. Types of Undead There are four different categories of undead found in the DLC, not counting undead animals. Standard Zombie Characteristics Traditional undead are typical zombies, but actually quite fast corpses and will make up the bulk of the undead hordes. These zombies seem to be the only kind to be able to grapple Jack, possibly because they hold no other special characteristics unlike the other types of undead. They are found mostly in forests and around Texas. Though if they grab you off guard they can seriously injure or even kill the player. These are some notable characters that were turned into a normal undead. *Abigail Marston - Killed *John Marston - Killed *Nastas - Killed *Harold MacDougal - Hogtied, cured *Gandpa - Killed *Herbert Moon - Returned back to life *Jonah - Killed *Eli - Killed *Medic Vincente de Santa - Return back to life *Jimmy Saint - Return back to life *D.S. MacKenna - Hogtied, cured *Pete Turner - Killed *Alma Horlick - Killed *Moses Forth - Returned back to life Runners Characteristics Runners move about much more quickly by their name and scampering on all fours making them hard to target. Their main attack is biting and clawing at the player in a rapid succession, making them extremely dangerous when in hordes. Runners appear to be small, and frail looking, and they walk like they have a limp until they see you, ironically making them the fastest Zombie as well if they are on just their legs. They are usually easy to spot from a distance. Female Runners emit high pitched screeches. These are some notable characters that were turned into Runners: *Landon Ricketts - Return back to life Fat Asses Characteristics Fat Asses are big, fat, and slow, with health above other zombie types making them tough to kill. They will also charge at the player from a distance to knock him down. They can be seen pretty easily when within a group of zombies. It is recommended to try and take them out first since they can knock down Marston quickly making him a meal for any nearby Runners. These are some notable characters that were turned into Fat Asses: *Mordecai Robbard - Killed *Mateo Clisante - Returned back to life *Drew MacFarlane - Killed *Abraham Reys - Killed *Antonio Xavier - Return back to life Spiters Characteristics Spiters glow green, smell worse than any other undead, spit toxic at the player, and explode when killed, causing damage to the player (it will stun the player if playing as alive John Marston) as well as any other undead or character caught in the blast. They can be found in and around Gaptooth Ridge and most of Mexico. There are some notable characters who were turned into Spiters: *Scot - Return back to life *Wong Bing - Returned back to life Multiplayer In Multiplayer, there are eight zombie player models, and they have exactly the same abilities as the normal characters. They also appear as enemy zombies in the gamemode. The players cannot play a zombie character when joining an Undead Overrun gamemode, and it will automatically give the player a random character from the outfitter depending on what the other players's characters are. Trivia *Walking around with a hogtied Spiter for too long will cause it to break free, attacking the player. This can be negated by setting them on a horse. The same thing may happen with Fat Asses. *Players may come across wandering civilians claiming to be sick and requiring a doctor. These troubled folk have been infected and after a short while will fall to the floor and roll in dirt, after which quickly attacking teh playa. They can be recognized by their obvious green skin in min. If the player momentarily lassos them before they turn, they will seem to be cured, although run off scared. *Usually, after saving a town, the player will encounter a woman approaching an zombie, thinking they are a previously deceased loved one that is still alive. The undead will try to infect the woman, and Jack can save the woman by shooting the undead, or watch it gettin' eaten'. *Undead may retain some human qualities such as sex, as hinted in the opening for the survivor mission, "Biographies and Lies". *Although all undead can die from a single headshot from the weakest of weapons, Fat Asses can sometimes need more shots. *Undead may glitch to do civilian actions such as stealing a horse, or climing the ladder. However, they always get back off it after. They may also do other things that do human by accident. *Puring Holy water to a Spiter will cause' him to struggle on ground and then die, explode. *The standard undead use the same models as many citizens. However, they have been modified to appear undead. *There is a rare texture bug where a zombie will appear as a regular, uninfected civilian. *Humorously, the player can taunt the undead. For example, if one was hogtied and the player presses the action button, Jack may taunt the zombie with many insults, including asking if the zombie is William Williamson cause it's stupid or if they are Javier Escuella if they are scary. *The largest horde of undead that you could possibily find is in Sandy's Creek as the entire area is full of the undead. See Also *Mummies *The Dead Guy Gallery John_bout'_to_shot_Isamel.jpg|Jhon is about to kill Raimi. Marston_running_from_zombies.jpg|Marston running up a ladder 'cause of the scary ass zombies. Zombies.jpg|Zombies VS Marston. Zombies_running_in_Gold_Town.png|Zcary-ass zombies running through Gold Town. John_VS_Zombies.jpg|Marston baut' to kill some zombies. Wong_Bing_zombie.jpg|Wong Bing is a spitter zombie. John_shooting_at_zombies.jpg|John is a 1-man army. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:Deceased Characters Category:! Category:RDR Category:Gods' Creations Category:Species Category:Undead Characters